What if
by shyblackdragon
Summary: What if Eragon didn't live in Carvahall? What if a certain blue egg was never stolen? A try to answer to such and other questions.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own the Inheritance Cycle!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

It was a warm day in spring. After a cold winter with strong snowstorms coming out of the spine, Eragon was happy. Finally the snow and the bone-chilling cold were gone and the mild climate was slowly creeping into Alagaësia. Eragon was a tall, 14 year young man with brown hair and eyes. He lived with his uncle Garrow and his cousin Roran, who was 16, in one of the biggest cities of the empire. He had been helping Garrow to prepare their shop for customers a moment ago. Now he's standing in front of their jewelry, which was one of the best in their city and watched the shadows wander through the street as the sun rises. It was completely silent as the city was still asleep but his uncle was early awake, like every day. Garrow couldn't stand sleeping long and so their shop opened at dawn every day. Eragon smiled as he thought back the days when he always wanted to sleep until noon and every day Garrow threw him out of his bed cursing, what the world will be in the future if everybody would get up that late. Eragon was watching the dance of the shadows as Roran walked up to him. "It seems to be a promising day," he said. And he was right. There was nearly any cloud at the sky and the warming rays of the sun slowly heated up the still fresh night air. Eragon nodded in agreement but didn't look at him. "Aye, it seems to be," he answered. They stood there until the city awoke watching the sun.

"Excuse me, is your shop open already?" a voice interrupted them in their daydreams. "Y-Y-Yes, of course!" Eragon stuttered after he recovered himself. "Come in and tell us how we can help you." They entered the shop and Roran called "Uncle, we have a customer!" "So … what are you looking for?" Eragon asked the stranger, who had dark hair and was clothed in a fine blue coat amongst other noble clothing. He replied "Well, I'm looking for a necklace for my wife." Roran went into the room behind the counter and came back with a big wooden chest. He opened it and presented the content to the man. There were small ones, large ones, with and without gems worked into and they were made out of a wide variety of metals. The stranger sighted at the amount and asked "Well, since I have no idea what my wife would like, can you help me?" "Of course!" a voice rang out. Garrow came down the last steps of the staircase and went next to them. "Well, to be able to help you, I have to know what your woman likes." "Red flowers, especially roses" the man informed. Garrow pulled out a few necklaces and laid them down next to each other on the counter. "Take a closer look. Here we have some with flowers and red gems, do you see anyone that you see fitting?" Garrow asked friendly. "Hmmm, I like the one on the left, but how much would it cost me?" was the shy response. Garrow thought for a moment before replying "5 crowns." The man considered for an instant before pulling out his purse and counted up the requested money. "I'll take it, I want my wife to look good, when the king arrives tomorrow" he said with a smile. Eragon looked confused. _The king comes tomorrow? _ he thought. Then he looked around and saw the irritation on Garrow's and Roran's faces as well. It was the first time the king left Uru'baen since Eragon was born! _And of all, tomorrow is my birthday_, Eragon observed shocked. "You didn't know?" the new owner of the necklace asked. "Well, it's good that we know now," Garrow thanked the man. He just shrugged his shoulders and went to the door wishing them farewell.

It was noon way too fast for them and Garrow told them to go to the market to get some food. Eragon went to his room in the large house and got a small dagger he attached to his leather belt. When he left his room, he found Roran waiting for him outside with a sword on his side. Since the city was so big, there were criminals everywhere and since Eragon was robbed multiple times now, they never left the house without weapons. Together they went down the staircase and straight to Eragon's uncle. Garrow gave them a small purse which was filled with coins and they left the jewelry. "Try to get information if the customer earlier this morning told the truth," he called as they approached the door. After the man who bought the necklace had left the jewelry, nobody else entered the shop. Nevertheless Eragon's uncle stayed in their shop in case there would be more customers as he feared to miss some easy gained crowns.

The streets were crowded with people as they approached the market. Everybody seemed to prepare for the king's arrival. As they arrived at the market, the cries and begs from the beggars merged to a nasty song. But since they grew up here, it was normal for them. Also there were guards everywhere and if a beggar would be either too annoying or would physically attack someone, the unlucky person would be brought straight to the prison. Also the known fact that nobody who ever got imprisoned came out alive kept the crimes in the city partially under control. The boys quickly went past the beggars and to the merchants to buy fish, meat, vegetables and some sweets. They also talked with them and they confirmed that the king would come. The sellers also informed them about the salutation ceremony which would be hold at noon, when Galbatorix would reach the city. All citizens would come and welcome the king who would then give a speech to them.

When they came back and told Garrow everything they were informed about, he turned to Roran and Eragon. "Since the king comes tomorrow, we can't celebrate your birthday like planned, we have to shorten it," he told Eragon who just nodded with his head lowered. "Oh, come on Eragon you'll see the king, our king!" Roran tried to cheer him up. But he didn't succeed. "Well, it's just, I looked forward to it and now I can't enjoy it because Galbatorix visits the city…," Eragon said sadly. "Anyways, we have to prepare the shop later that day, because the king will surely not come alone and maybe we can sell a lot of jewelry," Garrow smirked with a sparkle in his eye. "Always thinking on improving the gain…" Eragon and Roran moaned at the same time. Garrow just smiled. Every time a high person would come to the city, Garrow wanted the shop to be as inviting as possible and since it was a large city they lived in, this happened quite often. Although this time it would be the first time the king would come.

At dusk, when the last customers were gone, Garrow took the earned money to his chamber and put it into a small chest with three different locks. He unlocked the three and put the earnings into the partially filled box. Afterwards he carefully locked it again and hid the chest underneath his bed and put the keys into different drawers located around his room. Then he went down into the now closed shop and ordered "Roran, Eragon, could you please clean the windows and the floor? I will polish the jewelry in the meantime." They nodded in agreement and got themselves a broom and some rags. With a sigh they started the long lasting work. They both knew it had to be done but it wasn't a pleasant task. It was late in the evening when Garrow was satisfied with their accomplishment and said "Well done now let's get ourselves our well-deserved rest. Let's see, what tomorrow will happen." With a sigh, Eragon went to his room and fell on his bed. Too tired to cover himself he drifted into his dreams.

* * *

A/N: Well since this is my first story ever written AND since english isn't my native language, please give me feedback.

Else I don't have much to say... well, I hope you enjoyed my writing style and/or the content.


	2. Chapter 2: The king' arrival

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own the Inheritance Cycle!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The king's arrival

The next day Eragon awoke when he got pulled out of his bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw his uncle standing over him. "Finally," Garrow said. "It's one hour after dawn!" Eragon muttered something inaudible and stood up. "Happy birthday Eragon!" his uncle congratulated and hugged him. Eragon just smiled. "When you're ready, come down into the shop for your presents," he said with a smirk. Eragon nodded and his uncle went outside to give him some privacy. The boy went to the corner where a bowl with water waited for him and cleaned his face. He straightened out his hair and looked at his appearance in a small mirror nearby. He decided he looked good enough and went out of his room and down the staircase into the shop. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he found himself hugged. "Happy birthday Eragon! Now you need just one more year to catch up to me," Roran joked. Eragon freed himself out of his cousin's hug and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Well, maybe you have to calculate again, it won't happen that you suddenly stop aging," Eragon replied with a smile. "Oh come on…" he answered. "Boys stop it. Eragon, here, this is my present to you." Garrow handed over a small box. "Open it!" he demanded. Eragon slowly lifted off the top and was nearly blinded. Inside was a fist-sized blue sapphire. "Since you're now fifteen and I think you will leave the shop soon to earn some money yourself and maybe even marry, I thought I would give you a memorabilia," his uncle answered his questioning look. "Protect it well. Such a piece is very, very rare and there will be not a few who will try to relieve it from you," Garrow warned."I'll do my best uncle" he promised. "After that is done, won't you open my present?" Roran asked with a grin. "Of course!" Roran gave Eragon a slightly bigger box. In a flurry of ropes he untied the present and opened the cover. Its content surprised him. Inside the box was a long, dark blue coat out of the finest materials. There were small ornaments out of golden and white color. The inside looked very soft while the outside seemed to be made out of waterproof material. "If you'll ever have to sleep without a bed, it will warm you. And since I know blue is your favorite color…" He was interrupted by Eragon who suddenly hugged him. "Honestly I don't know how to thank you. But where did you get this?" Eragon asked Roran after releasing him. "I saw it yesterday on the market and after we were home, I sneaked away with some money and bought it." "So that's why I couldn't find you yesterday." Garrow noticed. Roran nodded with a sad expression on his face. "Oh don't worry Roran, I won't punish you for getting a present for your cousin" Garrow laughed. Roran responded with a smile. "After that is settled, I suggest Eragon brings his new belongings into his chamber and we get ready for the king's arrival."

After Eragon put away his presents and checked his appearance again; they were ready to go to the northern gates to greet the king with the other citizens. He went outside, where Roran and his uncle already waited for him. "Are you ready now?" Garrow asked with impatience in his voice. Eragon nodded and Garrow pulled out a key out of one of his many pockets. Carefully he locked up the entrance and slid the key back to its original place inside his pocket. "Let's go," he gestured. It was an hour before the predicted arrival of Galbatorix but Garrow insisted on going earlier. He didn't tell Eragon and Roran the reasons; he simply said "Wait and you will see." When they arrived at the main street and turned towards the gate, they saw a gigantic crowd already standing there. "Oh, that's why…" Roran noticed. Garrow simply nodded. "I would say, we position ourselves inside the crowd and wait," Eragon's uncle added. Since they didn't come up with a better plan, they went towards the crowd and waited patiently.

The tension was getting on every ones nerves. Impatiently the crowd waited for a sign, for anything that would break the silence that was hovering above the entrance. Then suddenly a voice rang out. "He's coming!" Everyone turned their heads towards the gate. Eragon released the breath he didn't even knew he was holding. Just then there was a group of horses entering the city. There, at the front, was the king riding a beautiful black stallion. He was followed by a dozen noblemen. The crowd started cheering. They parted to create a passage for the thirteen riders. The king let his horse step forward, down the main street to the palace. The others quickly followed him. As they arrived at the palace, stablemen brought away the horses. Galbatorix went up the staircase and in front of the gate leading into the palace, he turned around. The crowd went silent and bowed deeply. Then Galbatorix raised his voice at which Eragon shuddered. "Thank you for coming and salute your king, citizens of Dras-Leona" he started the speech. Apart from his voice, it was completely silent. "You may ask yourself, why I came, after I didn't left my castle for 40 years." He eyed the audience from right to left and ended by staring into Eragon's eyes. The boy shivered at the intense look in his eyes. "To answer your question, there is a prophecy. It says the next dragon rider will be chosen. It says, this rider will bring the freedom we seek and he or she will destroy our enemies like flies." Nobody said a word. Everyone was shocked at the information. The chance, to be a dragon rider like in the legends was unbelievable. "Now, everyone who would like to be a rider, come into the castle." At this the crowd didn't knew what to do. Somebody started cheering and suddenly they were celebrating the king and his kindness. Galbatorix turned around and disappeared inside the castle. After a minute, the crowd started to dissolve. Half of the men, women and children were walking back to their houses, but the other half pushed towards the entrance of the palace to test their luck.

Garrow noticed the spark in Eragon's eye and said "Go Eragon, I know I can't stop you." Eragon simply nodded and then quickly went towards the gate. His uncle turned to Roran. "You too want to attend this nonsense?" he growled. Roran shook his head. "I'd rather help you inside the shop" he said. They turned around, as the gate in front of the palace opened for the people who wanted to be a rider. At their arrival, Garrow pulled out his key and unlocked the entrance. "Since I don't think there will be any customers today, you can do what you want," he told his son. Roran thanked him and went out to go through the city, but not before he equipped himself with a sword. He was a miserable swordsman but often the look at his weapon shooed thieves.

Galbatorix sat in a comfortable seat and watched the people approaching him in fear and spoke with a quiet voice and a bow "Your majesty allow…?" He just nodded at every person. But when a noble came back from the eggs, which were located on pedestals near Galbatorix, and cursed "Stupid dragons. Can't even find notice their right owner," Galbatorix muttered a word and the man collapsed on the ground. Then he stood up, pulled his sword and stabbed the man through his heart. After that he called for some guards and ordered them "He dared to insult his king and the dragons. He wasn't worthy to live. Show the crowd the corpse and tell them what I just said. The dragons will choose those who are worthy not the opposite way!" The guards hurried to fulfill his order. He took his seat once more and waited impatiently. He knew one of the eggs should hatch today, he just didn't know who it will be for. So he had to be patient and had to wait. Outside he heard gasps and screams. He grinned. After that nobody would ever insult the dragons like the man did.

Eragon was at the end of the queue that had formed itself after they entered the inner courtyard. He watched as the people went inside the heavy guarded door and as they came out disappointed. Suddenly two of the guards entered as well. One minute later, they came back out with the corpse of a well known person. It was the son of the leader of the city. The crowd gasped in shock and some of the women started screaming. One of the guards then said "he insulted our mighty king and the beautiful dragons. He wasn't worthy to live after that and the king punished him." Eragon saw the guards drag away the corpse. He saw a handful of people left the castle as well. They obviously didn't want to end like the man. Eragon didn't care. He had seen enough corpses and people being killed, mostly beggars and thieves though. But once there was a skirmish between a few guards because of their different wages.

The boy waited and waited. The sun has nearly disappeared behind the horizon as he finally was allowed inside. He nervously stepped up the step and went through the guards guarding the entrance. He found himself inside a large room. At the end of the room, Galbatorix was waiting impatiently next to the three eggs. Fear suddenly filled him. Slowly Eragon made his way to the jet to be born dragons. When he reached his king, he ignored him and only had eyes for the leftmost egg. It was beautiful. It looked like a giant sapphire, sparkling in the torch light. There was a white web around the egg, making it look like a heart, which could start beating any moment. Galbatorix cleared his throat. Eragon turned around to face his king who seemed to be angry. His cheeks reddened. "Forgive me my king," he said with shame in his voice and bowed deeply, his forehead almost touching the ground. "It's just; I have never seen anything that beautiful." "Now touch them, before I change my mind" Galbatorix hissed. Eragon nodded and walked towards the eggs. Carefully he laid his hand on the green egg, but nothing happened. He did the same with the red one. But when he laid his fingers on the blue one, a shriek suddenly filled the room. Galbatorix sat upright. Something was about to happen. There was another shriek and the egg started to shake. The king couldn't believe his luck. Forty years he tried to hatch one of the eggs, but he never succeeded. Now, following a prophecy, he finally was getting his servant as he wanted to. Maybe he would listen to prophecies more often. Eragon just stood there watching the egg vibrate and shake. Cracks started to appear on the surface. More and more appeared, until suddenly a piece broke out and a leg appeared. The being inside tried to break the casing with all his force and used his already free leg to break apart more of the egg.

In the meantime, Galbatorix got up and called one guard. Whispering sentences in the ancient language, he made the guard to get some food and to not disturb them. He also made sure no one would know of the new dragon rider. With a grin, he sent out another guard, to eliminate the new rider's family. He couldn't need any distraction.

Eragon didn't know of the king's doings, he was too focused on processing what had occurred. He would be a dragon rider, fighting for freedom. He didn't know how he would do it, since he has only seen fourteen summers, but he was confident in his talent. In front of him, the hatchling managed to free himself with a last squeak. The dragon then eyed his surroundings and his eyes darted to Eragon, as he slowly approached his dragon with his right hand. He stopped as he saw the dragon slowly fixing his eyes on the small finger and his tail swung left and right. Suddenly the dragon jumped in an attack towards the finger, but Eragon quickly pulled it away and the hatchling fell to the ground squeaking. The dragon slowed the fall by fluttering with his wings but he couldn't stop the impact. Eragon reacted quickly and wanted to lift the dragon up. But as is hand touched the hatchling, he was filled with a tremendous pain filling his entire body. He fell and crumbled on the ground, unable to hear and see. After a while, he got back the control over his limbs and found his dragon curled up next to his stomach. His view fell on the hand he had touched the dragon. On the palm was a beautiful silver shining oval.

He heard Galbatorix approaching. The king said "here you have some food, dragon." He put a bowl filled with dried meat next to the dragon. After that, he sat down in his seat and mentioned Eragon to do the same. Eragon watched the dragon almost tearing apart the bowl in his hunger. "Since you're now a rider, you have much to learn. I will teach you. But before we start the training, I want to know a few things about you. Who are you, what do you like, what do you don't like, and so on," while he begun to search his pupil's mind. "My name is Eragon," he answered. Galbatorix nodded, his thoughts were somewhere else. Eragon was thinking about the answers he could give to the king's other questions, not knowing that he was giving the answers already to him. He just wanted to answer when Galbatorix muttered a few words in a strange language. Eragon suddenly shivered, but he didn't know why. Then the king ordered "Repeat after me!" He spoke in a foreign language Eragon couldn't understand but he willingly spoke the words he was ordered to. Eragon thought it would never end and was surprised as Galbatorix stopped speaking for a moment. Then he said "From now on, you will be known as Andurosh, my dragon rider." Eragon bowed deeply and said "Yes, my king!"

* * *

A/N: 1. well, was kind of predictable, wasn't it ;)

2. and don't worry, galbi won't be the good one and the varden the bad ones ;)#

3. and i finally revealed the city they live(d) in ;) horray

anyway, please give me feedback. I kinda wait for questions :P

Else I don't have much to say... well, I hope you enjoyed my writing style and/or the content.


End file.
